Galaxy Far, Far Away
by Connor16
Summary: In an alternative universe during the time around the new Sith Wars. Things happen alot differently.


_Peace is a lie, there is only passion_  
 _Through passion, I gain strength_

 _Through strength, I gain power_

 _Through power, I gain victory_

 _Through victory, my chains are broken._

 __

The code of the Sith. Words that lay at the very heart of the order.

Trudging through the dense forest of Russian, dressed in black armor was Darth Bane, Dark Lord of the Sith. He possessed a menacing and imposing figure. Standing over two meters talls, his bulky figure a mountain of meat, bald head and dark eyes.

The last Sith Lord to survive the destruction of the Thought Bomb. He alone deserved the mantel of Dark Lord.

On his way back to his ship, Bane gritted his teeth to fight back the pain that flared in the back of his mind. Bane could simply call upon the Force to hold the pain at bay, but he was a follower of the dark side. He walked a path that embraced suffering  
and drawing strength from them.

With time he suspected the pain would pass. So he dealt with the pain, turning every single bit of it into anger and hate.

Bane could see the ship up ahead in a small clearing. Once he was standing in front of it, he stopped to once more bask in glorious victory, but he also used the Force to stretch out his senses. He felt a presence near the ships entrance. A faint smile  
flickered across his lips.

He knew exactly who it was on board, and what they were doing. Walking towards the ramp entering the ship, Bane was prepared for the metal pipe swinging his way.

Holding out his hand Bane snatched the pipe mid-swing causing the offender to fall.

Yellow eyes narrowly stared down at a ten year old girl, with dark skin, eyes and hair. Calebs daughter.

On a mere whim he took the child after being healed. Like her father she had great power, and was strong in the Force. There was also the fact she had her fathers knowledge of healing.

"You'll have to do better apprentice." Came the gruff voice of the Sith Master.

"St-stop calling me that!" The girl wined. "I'm not your apprentice. I'll never be your apprentice."

Bane didn't comment on her last statement. Mostly because he was busy fighting off a fresh wave of pain. Also because he could feel the faintest trace of dark side energy within her.

Beneath the fear the child had of him, was anger and hate. All he had to do was bring it out of her.

"You blame me for what has happened to you. Blame me for leaving behind all you know and love." Bane begans grimacing in pain. "But that isn't completely true!" His voice rising scaring the girl.

"Your father is also to blame for this!" Shaking his fist. "He possessed power. Power he could have used to stop me!"

"No." The girls denies covering her ears.

"He was weak." Bane taunts.

"No." She says a bit louder.

"Pathetic."

"No."

"An abomination!"

"Not true."

Bane could feel her fear disappearing replaced by a growing anger.

"It's his fault your suffering now!"

"SHUT UP!" She roars tapping into the power of the dark side and hurtling it towards him.

Bane however was prepared for it and redirected it towards her. Pushing her back on the floor.

Once she was over her shock. The child glared at him.

Bane was satisfied. He could feel her hatred burning within. So much that he could feel it's heat on his skin.

"Good." He nods his approval. "Embrace your anger. Welcome it. Through passion, I gain strength! Through strength, I gain power!"

The girl in her haze of anger listen intently to her Masters teachings. Eagerly absorb his knowledge and decoding their meaning. The anger she felt put her crazed mind at ease, her hatred fueled her with a burst of energy. She knew exactly what the Dark  
Lord had done. Taunted her about her fathers failure to save her. It has worked.

Giving into the anger she felt towards her father for failing to protect her, and the anger she felt towards herself for being weak.

She was brought out her stupor by the movement of her Master, leaving the ship again.

"Where are you going?" She cried out going after him.

"We're going to the Sith camp. We'll need supplies for the journey." Was the answer moving at a brisk walk. His apprentice scampering after him.

"Won't Republic troops be in the area." The girl said.

Bane shakes his head. "The Republic completely pulled out of the planet. We still must move quickly, for it won't be long till they send for their dead." 

* * *

Githany was furious. Somehow she had survived the explosion of the Thought Bomb. Yet she was still furious. Furious at Khan for being a fool and leading them to ruin, furious at herself for following him and not realizing sooner, and utterly furious at  
Bane. Her former lover who tossed her aside and abandoned her. Underneath her fury was hurt.

She couldn't help but think had she have gone with him, after their passionate night together on Korriban things would have been different. But she underestimated him, and chosed to follow a mad man over him. Now she had to find him again.

Become his apprentice and when the time was right. Kill him. First she had to get off world. Making her way where she knew Republic rescue parties would be, she stuck to the shadows. It would be some time before they came to collect their dead, or rescue  
any stragglers.

Which would be easy for her. Githany suspected that the Jedi would only send non Force users. In case there were aftermath effects.

Once she approached a clearing in front of her. Githany smiled triumphly. As she guessed the Republic were sending regular soldiers.

Igniting her lightsaber, Githany charged the troops quickly cutting down the first two.

The third seeing the first two being cut down. Drew his blaster and fired four shots. Githany deflected the first three, and redirected the last blot back at him, hitting the soldier square in the chest.

Her enemies dead. Githany distinguished her blade with a hiss. Checking the supplies they brought with them, and the ones the found. She quickly loaded them on the ship before boarding and taking off.

Her first task complete. She now needed to find Bane and complete the second. 

* * *

Bane and his apprentice were walking for some time. Quickly approaching the Sith main camp.

Along the way he was constantly fighting the pain that flared, in his head.

Ignoring the pain in his head, both Bane and his apprentice came a stop.

"There's people out there." His apprentice whispers.

Bane wasn't surprised his apprentice could sense them just as easily, as he. She was after all from a planet that was strong with both aspects of the Force.

No doubt senseing the presence of those who came seeking aid.

"Wait here." He commands. Before breaking into a dead sprint. The scenery rushing by him. His body shacking in anticipation and excitement for the coming battle.

Drawing his lightsaber, Bane leaped high in the air descending upon the first mercenary like a violent storm.

After killing the first mercenary, Bane used the Force to pull the second towards him. Plugging his blade in their chest. Bane heard the other who witnessed the their comrades death, readying their blasters.

Throwing the dead body into the group caused a dissary amongst them. Using this to his advantage. Bane ran at them deflecting the shots, they managed to get off. Bane mercilessly cut them all down one by one. His crimson blade nothing but a blur of motion  
and violence.

Bane looked over at the last three, who were shaking in fear. Bane dranked in their fear, like it was fine wine.

It was then that the three suddenly remembered how to move. Did they blot for the tall bushes. Bane however didn't feel like letting three escape him. Gathering the power of the dark side, Bane released a power stream of indigo Sith lighting, hitting  
the two closest to him. Their bodies becoming nothing more than charred corpses.

"Why did you let him go?" Came the voice of his apprentice.

Spinning around Bane saw his apprentice staring at the spot where the mercenary disappeared.

 _'You can't underestimate her.'_ Bane reminds himself. _'She has a deep hatred towards you, and has the potential to surpass you.'_

 __

 __

"I told you to wait. Why did you disobey me!" He commands.

The girl was quite for a moment. Staring at the ground by her Masters feet. Looking around at the bodies and destruction he caused, she waved.

"I wanted to see the dark sides power. Will you teach me how to do this?"

Babe nods his head. "In time, I will teach you all I know. For this is the way of the Sith. One Master, and one apprentice. One to embody the power, the other to crave it."

Though there wasn't any outward expression to words. Bane did see the look of absolute hunger in the child's eyes.


End file.
